


Baby Bear

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, Feel-good, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Little Space, M/M, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Popcorn, RYAN'S STUFFED BEAR IS NAMED WILSON AND I LOVE HIM, Self-Indulgent, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Sippy Cup, THIS IS SO PURE, i only tagged this mature because some people dont like that junk(:, little!ryan, ryan is lovely, sfw little space, soft ghost hunters, thats actually not true, this is so gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: rainy Sundays are for blanket forts and happiness





	Baby Bear

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SELF-INDULGENT I'M UNASHAMED

Weekends were Ryan's favourite. They meant he didn't have to worry about work or any other boring big things. Sundays were usually the least fun because he had Monday looming in the back of his head, but Shane always made sure to make that seem as far away as possible. Shane was honestly the best daddy he could ever imagine having. He hadn't actually trusted anyone with his little self before, but he knew that Shane was the best because, duh, that was _his_ daddy and no one else's.

  
Shane was just perfect, as was everything in their relationship. They had their own home, a cosy little rental, with two bedrooms (one of which they'd made into Ryans little playroom with a 24/7 blanket fort). They worked in the same office and - even though sometimes it could be hectic - they actually loved their jobs. Life was honestly looking up for them more than it ever had and Ryan was wholly convinced that, if it were anyone but Shane, he'd really not be this happy.

  
So that's where Ryan had found himself on that Sunday afternoon, snuggled up to his Daddy's side with apple juice in a sippy cup and _Monsters, Inc._ on the computer. Shane had his arm wrapped protectively around his little boy's waist as he giggled at a part of the movie. He was absently crunching on popcorn and wondering how Ryan could watch (and enjoy!) one movie as many times as he had with this one, but he decided after a minute that as long as Ryan felt little and happy, he was ecstatic.

  
"Daddy, we gotta go potty," Ryan announced, standing up and holding his teddy bear tight because there was _no way_ that he would ever go somewhere in the house without Wilson.

  
Shane smiled nodded, climbing up from the floor to follow his baby. He loved the way Ryan waddled down the hall, and how his long t-shirt fell way below Ryan's boxers, he loved that it made Ryan feel little to be wearing his clothes. Ryan stopped outside of the bathroom door, not going in yet and Shane knew that it was because of their routine. Every single time, he had to turn the light on and make sure there was nothing scary in there before taking the stuffed bear and letting Ryan go inside. 

"It's safe in here, baby, I promise," he smiled, holding Wilson in his arms and giving him a thumbs up. The younger hugged him and thanked him, before walking into the bathroom (though he never shut the door because it always actually gave him the creeps to be in there alone). After another minute Ryan padded back out in search of his daddy and his bear. 

"Did you wash your hands?" Shane asked even though he'd heard the water running; it'd become a sort of compulsive habit to ask every single time.

"Yes, Daddy." 

"Good boy," Ryan beamed at that, hugging him tightly making the older chuckle a bit, "Daddy's gonna go make us some supper, do you wanna sit in the kitchen with me, or do you wanna finish your movie?"

Ryan thought for a moment, carefully considering his options before smiling up at him, "can I stay with you, Daddy?"

Shane smiled and kissed his head, "of course, sweetheart. Why don't you go get your sippy and meet me in there, okay?"

Ryan nodded and ran off, his stuffie under one arm and bare feet thudding against the hardwood floor. When he got to the playroom, he dug around through a stack of colouring books, choosing (his favourite) the one with puppies on the pages and a box of markers. Once satisfied with his choices, Ryan walked back to the kitchen, he dropped everything on the table. Shane watched intently as he placed Wilson in the seat beside him and his book directly in front of him; the markers were thoughtfully placed on his right side and the sippy cup on his left. As his little boy began to select a picture, Shane turned back to the soup he was making, turning the heat low enough that he could leave it for a moment. 

"You're so cute, Boo. You know that?" Shane smiled, kissing Ryan's cheek and making him blush.

"Daaaddyyyyyy!" he whined, not sure how to get words across and Shane chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Daddy, that's not fair! I love you even more than that."

Shane grinned and threw his hands up in mock surrender, ruffling Ryan's hair and going back to stir the concoction on the stovetop, "baby, dinner's almost ready. Can you put the book aside for a little bit?"

"I'm finished with the picture, daddy! You can have it," Ryan beamed, tearing the page out and pushing everything else to the side like he was told. 

"It's beautiful, Boo! Thank you sooooo much," the older praised, taking the paper from his smaller, offering hands and putting it up on the refrigerator with all the other pictures Ryan had made for him. 

Ryan blushed and giggled, hugging him tightly and looking up with his big, brown eyes, "you're welcome, Daddy!" 

Shane beamed down at him and pressed a quick peck to his nose, before letting him sit back down. he pulled two bowls from the cabinet and a clean sippy cup, "you need to drink some water, baby. If you finish this with your supper, Daddy'll give you more juice after. How's that sound?"

Ryan wanted to complain because he wanted the juice now but he nodded and let the cup be taken away because he understood why he needed water and Shane smiled at him, "You're such a good boy."

 "Thank you, daddy." He smiled, sipping his water and smiling over at the other.

They ate in a comfortable quiet, making some innocuous small talk here and there. Ryan was happy where he was - comfortable in his little space, which was odd considering how long he'd tried to pretend it wasn't there. With Shane, though, things just felt easy. It felt like they we're meant to fit this dynamic, and that made Ryan's heart swell. He loved having Rules to follow because he knew he was bad at taking care of himself; Shane knew that too, and he made his rules easy to follow with discipline only if needed. 

Shane really was the best daddy. Every time the younger looked up at his soft smile and the little freckle under his left eye, he was falling in love all over again. He felt like he'd fallen for Shane at least a hundred times, but really only three times. 

The first time he fell in love with Shane was honestly not long after they met. When Shane started doing Unsolved with him, he felt safe and not as scared in those scary places. He'd fallen in love with this big oaf within a month of knowing him and he hated that at the time, but he was so grateful now. 

When they first slept together, Ryan fell in love again. At the begining of the night they were just friends who'd drank a bit too much, but as they layed in bed after with their limbs tangled up, Shane asked him to be more than friends. Ryan teared up and accepted, telling him that he'd loved him since the start. Shane said that he had felt the same. 

The last time Ryan fell in love was more recent. It was eight months ago, when Ryan had told his lover about his little tendencies. Shane had heard about regression, but never encountered it, so he was unsure on how to be a good caregiver. He told Ryan that he loved him and he would try his absolute hardest to be the best Daddy in the world. Ryan held him tightly for what felt like ages and let himself fall in love all over again. 

No matter how many times he'd fall in love with Shane, it didn't matter he knew he'd never be able to grow tired of their love or their life together. 

**Author's Note:**

> jeeeeez I'm little rn


End file.
